


Whatever It Takes

by woodelf



Series: The Floofy!verse [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25434826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodelf/pseuds/woodelf
Summary: Sometimes you need a little help from a friend to enjoy a peaceful date without any interruptions.
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Series: The Floofy!verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836043
Kudos: 39





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> The Rumbelle Deer was a tumblr thing. All you need to know for this story is that they shipped Rumbelle and liked wearing flower crowns.

“This has gotten ridiculous!” Belle declared.

She paced back and forth a few times in front of the counter in Gold’s Pawn Shop, then turned and fixed Rumpelstiltskin with a steely-eyed gaze. “I know what I’ve said about using magic, but if that’s what it takes to allow us to have _one_ uninterrupted date, then do it!”

Rumpel lifted one eyebrow, equally as fed up with the way things had been going and all too happy to oblige her if that was what she wanted. “Are you sure, love?”

Belle gritted her teeth, the very image of someone who has been denied something they wanted one too many times. “Yes.”

The corner of Rumpel’s mouth twitched up in a smile. “As you wish.”

An hour later they were seated at a picnic table in the park, enjoying the sweep of lush green grass and the amusing antics of the squirrels who scampered between the oak trees and up into their branches. not to mention the delicious contents of the picnic basket that sat open beside them. The clearing was blessedly empty of people, although they occasionally heard startled voices and exclamations raised in the distance.

It probably had something to do with the majestic stag that lowered his antlers menacingly whenever someone approached their picnic site.

Suddenly Charming’s voice came through the trees, raised loud and clear. “It’s wearing a crown of flowers! Why is it wearing a crown of flowers?”

Belle snorted with laughter and Rumpel grinned back at her. Maybe magic wasn’t _all_ bad, she decided.


End file.
